


Revelation 启示录

by linzhishu



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大卫自幼就经常做梦，梦中他在古早的不知名的时代经历另一种人生。<br/>如果梦境就是来自上帝启示，大卫已经对自己的一生了然于心。<br/>所有的背叛与死亡中，大卫所收获的唯一纯洁的爱，来自王子约拿单，在这个世界，那个名字被简称为杰克。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation 启示录

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢圣经。古老的正统文学经常比刻意卖腐的现代剧更加可挖。  
> 电视剧里米歇尔说过一句话我觉得很有道理，她说杰克可以更好，这是真的。大卫一度让他更好。
> 
> Thanks for Bible。  
> In the TV drama program Michelle said to Jack that he can be better. That's true. David maked him better at one time.

梦境里有无所不知的神明和威严的国王，英俊的王子与迷人的公主，优美的歌谣与残酷的死亡，艰苦的战斗与辉煌的胜利。  
那个名字被神钦点，代代传颂，大卫王。  
大卫•谢夫德从小就一直在做梦，梦里他生活在古早、古早的时代，与巨人战斗、与敌人战斗、与国王战斗、与儿子战斗，他的一生毫无平静安宁。  
那是启示。  
当大卫在自家车库里，翻转塞缪斯主教赠给他的金表，看到背面的基利波国徽，大卫忍不住说：“我经常做梦，梦里有无数战争和阴谋，不得安宁。”  
主教毫不意外，沉着地回答：“那是上帝对你的话，要相信它，跟随它的指示。”  
梦境里的经历让大卫的成熟远超过同龄人，母亲看向他的忧虑的目光，充满保护欲的举动，甚至坚决反对他上战场，他都明白，一个母亲不会希望她的爱子不凡，因为不凡者必将经受无数磨难考验。  
但是，他在上战场之前吻别了母亲，那是神给他的道路，他必将领受。

战争枯燥而沉痛，大卫耐心地等待着，随着时间的步伐前进。比起梦里，大卫身处的时代更加善于杀戮，生命因此更加轻贱，更加珍贵。  
大卫的运气一直很好，战友们都叫他幸运的护身符，他知道这是因为神恩，也始终约束自己的行为，不辜负这神恩。  
僵持的战局突然转机，在于两名友军被俘，国王下令不得救援，但大卫看到了一个机会，他就去了。  
出发之前他没有丝毫多余的想法，也没有半点私欲，成功之后他才明白，那就是上帝给他第一道阶梯，也是最重要、不容错过的一道。  
简陋的帐篷中，大卫扶起那个头部受伤而神志不清的士兵，看到那张脸的一刻他就认了出来。  
约拿单，那是约拿单。  
他与视若父亲的国王反目，与初恋的妻子绝情，为了晚年的爱情辜负神恩，妃子和女儿被玷污，儿子争夺王位自相残杀和弑父。  
所有的刀光剑影、阴谋诡计中，他所收获的，唯一纯洁的爱来自约拿单。  
在这个浮华而快节奏的世界，那个名字被简称为杰克。

由于成功营救出王子，本该因为违反军令而上军事法庭的大卫成了国王亲封的英雄。顶着光环，大卫离开前线，来到首都，来到皇宫。  
杰克路上就被乘直升飞机赶来的国王接走了，即使从新闻中知道他伤势不重，大卫仍旧想亲眼看看他。  
初次踏入皇宫，大卫波澜不惊地在休息室等待，梦中他拥有的宫殿虽然没有这个时代快捷方便的设施，但是更加华丽、更加宏大，装满了美貌的嫔妃与优秀的儿女，但那些令他骄傲的一切最终都成为他痛苦的根源，若神给他看这些是作为警示，他确信明白该怎么做。  
在这个皇宫中，他等待的唯有一人。  
一个小时候后杰克才姗姗来迟，随意而轻慢，大卫有些紧张地问：“我能叫你杰克吗？”  
这一刻他终于感觉到——在战场上他都没有感觉到过——他的生命并不是梦境的延续，他拥有与梦境截然不同的人生和心境，现在他也不过是个没经历过多少事的年轻人而已。  
他仍旧会紧张，因为面前这个人，但不是因为怀念，他们不是久别重逢，而是因为，从梦中看到他开始，大卫就一直在等待他。  
杰克漫不经心地回答：“可以，救命恩人，在这里你用不着太拘礼。”  
看到他好好的，意气风发地站在那里，大卫脱口而出：“感谢上帝，我找到你了。”  
杰克很意外，惊讶地说：“找我干什么？”他看了一眼四周，“在这里你呆不惯？”  
大卫摇头：“我去救俘虏的时候，不知道那是你，但是当我看到你，我从没那么感谢上帝指引我去了……”  
杰克倒是很习惯这种奉承，他笑了笑：“因为我是王子？”  
但大卫深深地看着他：“因为你。”  
大卫的目光让人心悸，杰克一时不知道怎么回答，他怔怔地与大卫对视片刻，蓦然惊醒，转头道：“宴会快开始了，你得换衣服，跟我来，我借你一身，叫裁缝到我房间来。”  
换好衣服后杰克顺手帮大卫正了一下领结，大卫问：“我们是朋友了吗？”  
杰克似乎有点惊异，他想起什么，然后露出个带点古怪的笑意：“对，我们是了。”

大卫知道这个问题堪称突兀，但他还是迫不及待地问了，他发现他不能控制自己，目光近乎贪婪地停留在杰克身上。  
只要看到杰克，他所有的挣扎、隐痛和压抑就突然平静了。  
在这个时代他是孤独的，接受了梦境的启示，于是所有人都不能感受到他的道路，但神在给予他苦难的同时给予了他爱，他知道有一个人必定能与他同行。  
宴会上，国王塞拉斯对大卫说：“你救了我儿子，相当于我欠你一命，你想要什么都行，哪怕是我的王座。”  
大卫没有看向国王，他知道塞拉斯曾经贤明过，然而随着时间流逝，年龄老去，被取代的恐惧压过对国民的爱，对于被塞拉斯重视的人，塞拉斯的恨和爱一样强烈。  
大卫的目光只看向一个地方，宴会中如鱼得水、众人围绕的杰克：“我什么都不要，陛下，约拿单王子好好活着，这已经是对我最好的奖赏。”  
他仍然习惯念这个名字，古老的、正式的称呼方式。  
在梦里他无数次悔恨过，他只能听到唯一挚友的死讯。人生漫长的后半段他都必须无人聆听地走下去。  
这次不一样了，他一定能救他，保护他，从任何危机之下。

第一次参加的新闻发布会中，记者问起杰克的127部队被伏击事件，大卫不遗余力地为杰克辩论维护；与迦特的合约对谈会议上，皇后为了惩罚前段时间杰克的放纵，撤掉了他的椅子，大卫请求杰克陪他一起参加。  
杰克对此感到深深的厌恶与深深的困惑，不久之前还一文不名的小人物，突然间站在比他还高的位置上，从各方各面庇护他，简直比施舍还让他不能忍受。  
但面对大卫的时候杰克没法厌恶他，大卫的眼睛看着杰克时毫无保留，任谁都不会厌恶这样的目光，于是剩下的只有困惑，明明是大卫救了他的命，又不是他救了大卫的命，大卫为什么这样做？  
国宴之后，杰克费解地问：“你为什么这么……”维护他？帮助他？他甚至都不知道该怎么说。  
大卫脱口而出：“我爱你。”  
杰克看着他片刻，断言：“你不爱我。”  
他正在恋爱，他正爱着一个人——哪怕他不愿意承认、哪怕他已经决定要放弃。大卫的感情真挚而热忱，他没瞎他能看得见，但那不是爱情。

这场失败的谈话并没有影响到他们的关系，准确来说，大卫单方面对杰克一头热，杰克不拒绝不接受的关系。  
为了迎接即将到来的和平，皇后举办了一场芭蕾舞演出，在新建成的首都的第一场艺术盛会被称为首演之夜。  
作为首都新贵，大卫本来在受邀之列，但是皇后蓦然发现大卫在公民间受追捧的热度已经超过皇室。  
杰克知道皇后必定会对此作出反应，他了解他母亲，这让他很不舒服，无论是大卫声名显赫受人追捧，还是母亲算计大卫，都让他觉得不舒服。  
他干脆在走廊上拦住大卫：“嘿，大卫，今晚你能陪我吗？”  
大卫不假思索地欣然点头：“需要我把票换到你旁边吗？”  
杰克挑起一边唇角，笑得带点邪气：“今晚我不去看首演，到别的地方去玩，你能陪我吗？”  
“没问题，但是我得说一声。”大卫抬起头张望，正好看到皇宫管家托马西娜在走廊另一头走过，跟杰克说了声，“等我一下。”便大步走过去，“托马西娜女士！”  
托马西娜停步，回头：“谢夫德上校。”  
大卫开门见山地说：“今晚的首演我不去了，我要和杰克出去玩。”  
托马西娜不由看向大卫身后，杰克站在不远处冲她笑了笑。  
她忍不住仔细端详大卫的表情，大卫脸上透着一种跃跃欲试的生机勃勃，托马西娜惊讶于看起来就很正派的大卫会和杰克一起去玩还是这样的情绪，他总不会不知道要去什么地方吧？  
大卫没有注意到，说完他就转身回到杰克身边，很亲热地搂住杰克的肩：“去哪里玩？就我们两个吗？”  
杰克低头笑：“当然不止我们两个。”  
皇后对他讲的很清楚，他是王子，不需要记恨大卫的名声，只需要将之为他所用，既然大卫目前炙手可热，他就要和大卫做朋友。  
杰克已经习惯，身为王子，就要做很多表面功夫，他的确为这个目标努力了，把大卫在前线的朋友都接来陪他玩乐。  
这点明显足够投其所好，大卫很高兴。  
杰克的心情却没能如愿放松，他遇到了约瑟夫。  
那是他在派对王子、花花公子的名号的掩藏下，真正的恋人，真正所爱的人。  
可喧闹白天遮盖的迷人夜晚这样短暂，已经结束了，必须结束了。  
杰克被他父亲下了最后通牒，约瑟夫还茫然未明，不懂得他的恋人为什么突然翻脸，他冲动地对杰克说：“我爱你——”这句甜蜜的情话直接戳中杰克刚刚把心挖开鲜血淋淋的伤口。  
蓦然暴怒的杰克揪住约瑟夫的领子，眼睛发红地盯着他半响，最终一个字也没有说，让保镖把约瑟夫扔了出去。

杰克在二楼的沙发颓然坐下，从头看到尾的大卫走到他身边。  
杰克抬头看他，想起127部队事件，没有任何证据有利于他，但大卫坚持说相信他。  
约瑟夫让杰克痛苦不堪，但他仍没有哭，只是声音有些沙哑：“你相信我，即使看到我所做的之后？”  
大卫低头看着杰克：“如果我说不相信会让你好受点吗？”他单膝跪下，在杰克身前，仰头专注地看着王子蓝色的眼睛：“但仍然是的，我相信你。”  
杰克几乎要哭出来了，充满迷茫地问：“为什么你非得出现不可？”  
大卫温柔地说：“因为我已经找你太久了，杰克。”  
好长时间他们谁都没说话，然后杰克突然站起来，推开大卫，走下楼去，到吧台给自己倒了一大杯酒，仰头一口饮尽，隐隐的癫狂从他眸底泛上。  
酒吧最不缺发泄情绪的方式，杰克拎着酒瓶跳进舞池，跟一个个姑娘起舞，紧贴着身体疯狂摇摆，和女人跳完舞就和男人打架，杰克主动卷进一场斗殴，毫无意外地，大卫冲过去为他拼斗，没让一拳落到他身上。  
杰克受到的最厉害的攻击，就是在混战中不知被自己还是被别人泼了一身酒，他倒是想继续玩，可惜大卫怕他感冒，把他拉出来塞进车里。  
坐进车后座，杰克就安静了，满腔闷痛想要用生理疼痛来发泄的打算落了空，杰克的心情却意外平复了不少，他的怒火痛楚没有越积越多，而是在寂静的夜晚中变得空落落。  
他看了一眼身边的大卫，将头靠在车窗玻璃上。而大卫始终用那种，温柔而包容的目光看着他。  
一路将杰克送回到他的私人别墅，大卫见杰克清醒不少，才打算告辞离开。杰克却抓住大卫的手臂。  
那个问题，自从上次谈话后一直在杰克脑中挥之不去的问题，他刻意要自己不去问，但他还是问了出来：“为什么爱我？”  
这不是个好时机，不是坦诚对话的好时机，夜色迷离，他们一个酒气熏人一个身上挂彩。  
大卫从容而平静，如同答案一直在他胸中：“上帝告诉我要我爱你。”  
杰克失笑，不无讥讽地：“你能听见上帝？难道是只蝴蝶飞来告诉你的？”  
“是在梦里。”大卫靠近他，坚决地低语，“从今往后我会伴随你，任何人想加害你都必须从我身上踏过去。”  
他太过郑重恳切，让杰克的困惑加倍，杰克追问：“为什么？”  
大卫注视着他：“因为你……如此美丽，如此优雅，如此英勇，如此善良。”  
杰克捂着脸坐了下去。  
他一点都不想听他周围的人中唯一一个真正善良正直品格高尚的人这样不实的赞美他，大卫是真心的，正是如此让他格外痛恨。  
大卫并不明白杰克所想，他低头看着杰克，说：“因为你值得，杰克，你是唯一值得的。”  
杰克松开手，向后躺，仰靠在椅子上：“既然你爱我为什么不来吻我呢？”  
大卫走过来，撑着椅子扶手，俯身吻他，很虔诚的一个吻。  
杰克似乎在出神，双眼迷蒙：“你想要我也爱你吗？”  
大卫毫不犹豫：“当然，你的爱是最珍贵的礼物。”  
杰克回答：“我会的。”

大卫离开后很久，杰克仍旧感觉得到嘴唇上残留的温度，孤独的夜晚中，只有唇上这一点是暖的。  
杰克索要那个吻当然是不怀好意。他想要用情欲来玷污他，但当那个吻触到他，这种想法就消失了。  
坐在床上，杰克独自盯着镜子，喃喃重复：“如此美丽，如此优雅，如此英勇，如此善良……”  
这些词语竟然用来形容自己。他扶着额头笑，笑得快喘不过气来了。  
突然镜子里的影像动了，杰克看去才发现不知什么时候镜子里的人变成了大卫，杰克忍不住靠近去看，镜子里的大卫也向他靠过来。  
鬼使神差地，杰克伸出手，镜子里的大卫也伸出手，他们的手隔着镜子相贴。  
杰克耳语般说：“我看到了。”  
大卫消散了，杰克看着自己的眼睛。

那天晚上之后，杰克三天没见到真正的大卫，大卫放假回乡探亲去了，这甚至让杰克有点不习惯，自从大卫来到夏伊洛，杰克就每天都能看到他。  
这三天中杰克一直在想，他那晚见到的镜中景象，是醉酒后的幻觉，还是某种启示？  
如果上帝给他任何启示，为什么不是关于王座，而是关于大卫。大卫又是看到了什么样的启示，才能如此对他深信不疑？  
杰克知道他永远都不会问后面那个问题。  
威廉•克劳斯，杰克的舅舅，与塞拉斯关系不睦然而手掌国家经济大权。克劳斯一直想要杰克加入他的谋反组织，杰克回答他需要考虑，其实杰克没怎么想过这个问题，扶持他称王这个选项经常在他独自一人时深具诱惑力地浮现在他眼前，但他只是想着这个选项的存在，几乎从来不去考虑要不要拒绝或者接受。  
直到领着新接手的小队，用狙击枪一发子弹干掉威胁大卫和他兄弟性命的繁荣港反抗组织成员，杰克才自嘲地发现，他不去想，是因为他知道，大卫想要成为朋友、想要爱的那个梦中人，不会做他做的事情、他将要做的事情，不会以谎言欺骗世人、也不会以谋逆篡夺王权。  
杰克刚刚收队回到皇宫，大卫就来找他，颇为欣喜地说：“杰克，开最后一枪的是你吗？”  
杰克顿了顿，惊讶地看向他：“你怎么会知道？”  
“我感觉到你了，”大卫看着杰克的眼神熠熠生辉，“那时候我觉得，救我性命的的人一定是你。”  
毫无根据、毫无道理的猜想与信任，杰克发现自己笑不出来。

放弃心中那一点篡位的野心苗头，杰克只能从别的方向寻求上进。在军事上跌了跟头，就要从军事上找回来。  
繁荣港暴动不久，很快杰克又得到一个任务，潜入迦特境内深处，明面上进行外交给他打掩护的是大卫。任务开始后大卫也坚持参与，杰克多少猜到大卫一定会要求跟着他，连装备都准备好了。  
两人联手合作，任务倒是进行得相当顺利，他们还能带个大有价值的活口回去。  
杰克和大卫一组守上半夜，在陌生的地方，万籁俱静的夜中，哪怕身处敌境、危机四伏，杰克却因为有大卫在身边，全身心地放松下来，这种轻松让他清楚地感觉到，不能再拖了。他告诉大卫：“我不是你梦里的人，大卫，无论你怎么想，我不是他。”语气疲惫而轻微。  
大卫并不惊讶于杰克的话，他已经来到夏伊洛这么久，近距离和杰克相处这么久，不可能一直用梦中形象蒙住自己的眼睛。  
可他仍旧是那么看着杰克，目光始终真挚而热忱：“但你是你，杰克，我见到你。或许我梦里的不是完整的你，世人是愚昧的，上帝让我先看到最好的你，是为了让我不因为表象而错过。”  
他的目光就像是温柔的碰触，王子漂亮的脸庞上满是油彩，脏污不堪，大卫仍旧能从这表现看到杰克真正的样子，以及更深的地方，那美丽的灵魂，“我知道的，你不是圣人，但你仍然是个好人，如果你现在觉得自己不够好，你可以变得更好。”  
杰克想，这一次他没有辜负他。任务出发前，他就明确拒绝舅舅的提议了。  
第一次毫无隐藏和保留地直视大卫的眼睛，杰克问：“你会陪我吗？”  
大卫说：“我始终在这里，陪着你。”  
杰克轻声说：“我说过我会爱上你，现在我给你，我的心，这是我仅有的能够给你的东西。”  
大卫真心实意地为之喜悦：“那比一切都好。”  
杰克消极地笑了一下：“我不这么认为，”他郑重地说，“我发誓，从今日起，我拥有的一切都将与你共享。”  
大卫平静地说：“如果你认为是必须的，我接受。”

杰克知道他别无选择，他只恨自己拥有的不够多，他从大卫那里得到的爱太温暖而沉重，他愿意付出一切去交换它。  
他知道大卫是个好人，值得尊敬的人，他想要像大卫那样去做，这和他父亲指给他的路背道而驰，但他已经做好准备，反抗他父亲前半生加诸在他身上的阴影。  
塞拉斯的生日上，全城大停电，杰克得到了一个和过去告别的机会。  
杰克独自去找了约瑟夫，他欠约瑟夫一个解释，而他庆幸他现在能拿出一个比为了争取王位而抛弃恋人更好的理由。  
哪怕不高尚，至少不卑劣。  
杰克看着约瑟夫说：“对不起，我爱上了一个更好的人，比你，比我，比所有人都好。”  
这也是他不再爱，而不仅仅是离开约瑟夫的唯一理由。  
约瑟夫凝视着他，半响才说：“他爱你吗？”  
杰克点了一下头。即使不是约瑟夫对他这种爱，大卫毫无疑问爱他。  
顿了顿，杰克说：“他让我勇敢和正直，让我更好。”  
约瑟夫舒了口气：“祝你幸福。”  
杰克说：“谢谢。”

大卫没有跟着杰克去，他关心杰克，不是寸步不离的那种伤心，而是想避免一切伤害，包括被旁观到伤口这种。  
趁着夜色回到皇宫，杰克远远就看见一个人影站岗般立在皇宫门前，他此刻体会到那种说不清摸不着的感应，下意识就知道那是大卫。  
杰克走过去：“你在等我吗？”  
大卫的目光穿过夜色停在他脸上：“我说过会陪着你。”  
杰克无声地笑了一笑：“那太好了，”他喃喃地说，“我不敢让妈妈知道，不敢让爸爸知道，因为那不是他们所希望的，他们不会允许，不会祝福，所有人想要的只有本杰明王子，可是我曾爱他。”  
泪水聚满杰克的眼眶：“我喜欢男人，我知道自己不是个正常的、让人满意的王子，我努力过……”  
杰克目光无神，声音里带着潮气：“没有人明白，没有人知道……”  
大卫认真地说：“上帝知道，所以上帝领我来这里。”  
杰克突然上前一步，低头埋在大卫肩上。  
大卫有些措不及防，杰克从未做出这种示弱的举动，哪怕没看到，他也知道杰克哭了。  
杰克似乎很讨厌泪眼掉出眼眶，所以把脸死死抵在他的衣服上，大卫无奈地伸手抱住杰克的头，小声说：“没人看见你。”  
他感到杰克的眼泪落的愈发急了。

杰克和大卫的关系在缓慢地、逐步地亲密起来，不是政治作秀的那种亲密，也不是刻意交好的那种亲密，而是互相理解、互相靠近、感情一点点交换。  
大卫始终待杰克那么好，所以或许只有杰克一个人明白这种变化意味着什么。  
这是属于杰克一个人的，孤独的恋爱。  
以前和约瑟夫两个人在一起的时候，他们即使相爱，也像在大海中的孤舟上，没有光明，没有未来。爱着大卫，哪怕一个人，也觉得温暖而踏实。  
可大卫不会让他孤独。  
大卫说过一直在期待杰克的爱，当真正开始得到时他绝对不会疏忽它，也不会误解它。  
“我想过，杰克，这种爱是什么。”  
大卫开门见山地说，丝毫不避讳、不顾及、不闪躲，他的微笑犹如阳光，毫无阴霾，“无论上帝指引我们成为什么，朋友，兄弟，还是伴侣，我都甘之如饴，感激他的恩德。”  
现在他将这阳光印在杰克的唇上，杰克回吻他，搂住他的脖颈，试探性地一点点加深这个吻，直到分开。  
大卫的神色显示他并不是在忍受或者承受，他也喜欢。他的目光里有清亮的渴望，他想要杰克，无论以什么方式。  
“大卫啊。”杰克叹息着说，走向大卫，跟随他前进，大卫拉着杰克的手后退，腿触到床后拉着杰克倒了下去，杰克倒在他身上，然后吻落下来。  
清晨杰克在他身边如释重负毫无阴霾的平静睡脸，让大卫觉得值得为之付出一切。  
昨晚的事情大卫本没打算当成一种献身来做，他没想到会那么疼，梦中的那个时代宠幸俊美少年明明是很普遍的情况，所以是因为他年纪太大了吗？  
总的来说，大卫还是很高兴和杰克如此亲密接触，互相拥有。  
杰克却对这一夜很懊恼，他在刚发现自己爱上大卫时能享受这个，因为他以为这只是自己一个人的事，变成实质的关系就不一样了。  
约瑟夫的教训告诉杰克，对着他父亲想保守什么秘密都是徒劳，而且他也不想将之作为秘密，他不愿再隐藏真实的自己，却更不想因此给大卫带去危险。  
此外还有一桩烦心事，克劳斯仍旧没有放弃拉杰克入伙的想法，杰克为了避开他，加上为了争取立功，索性趁着宪章被盗，申请去南部寻回宪章的任务，远远离开夏伊洛。  
领了任务，杰克是秘密独自开车出城，没离开城池多远，他却看到一个人站在道路中间。  
不用靠近他就知道那是谁。  
大卫爽快地笑道：“介意载我一程吗？”  
车窗滑下，杰克惊讶甚至有点恼怒地说：“大卫……你怎么会在这里？”  
大卫坐进副驾驶座，轻松而笃定地说：“我说过会伴随你、守护你。”  
杰克发现大卫穿着便装，还拎着旅行包，猛地想到一个可能，呆呆地问：“你就这么……走了？”  
大卫笑着说：“我留了一封信，请假，或者辞职，随便哪样都行。”  
杰克长吐一口气：“我父亲会气疯的。”  
大卫平静地说：“杰克，我爱这个国家，不爱这个城市，来到夏伊洛，留在夏伊洛，从始至终都是为了你，不是国王。”  
杰克扶住自己的额头，几乎被自己气笑了，他简直是个白痴！

宪章丢失是大事，但塞拉斯的强硬态度有效地抑制了国民的恐慌，明眼人都看得出他对寻回宪章并不上心，杰克和大卫也没有过于紧迫。路上他们当做一场两个人的狂欢旅行，用尽心情享受。  
杰克手把手地教了大卫，让他体会到那种事情的欢愉和年龄无关。  
大卫没有告诉杰克，离开首都，让他想起了梦中的那次逃离，再回到故国，他是以新王的身份。  
他没有试着去争取或者抗拒什么，上帝在人间的一切旨意都有其道理。  
若是上帝将他领到王座前，他责无旁贷，必会坐上，如果没有，他会用全部来辅佐王子。  
他知道是杰克，上帝不会凭名字来选择王，而是会给予应该成王的人他的恩泽，他知道杰克有资格得到那一切。

杰克和大卫找到了宪章，大卫擅自离职的事情被一笔勾销，再次成为英雄，但塞拉斯不会坐视。  
迎接大卫的不再是庆功酒会，而是一场审判，杰克则被在皇宫里软禁。  
打开那扇门的是克劳斯，即使没有杰克的加入，他也政变了，当着全国直播的摄像机，塞拉斯身重近十枪，当场身亡。  
面对这个消息，杰克脸色煞白，但一步也没有后退，镇定心神，回答：“不，我不会成为你的王。”  
拒绝成为克劳斯推倒前台的傀儡，杰克继续被软禁，克劳斯对皇宫的掌控力度及不上塞拉斯，也及不上杰克，米歇尔的帮助下，杰克联系上了大卫，但他们手里的力量还不够。  
他们却得到了出乎意料的助力，克劳斯的儿子安德鲁，那个青年眼里带着似笑非笑的神色，脸上却总是显得很恳切：“杰克，或许我能帮助你。”  
克劳斯的谋反简单粗暴，就是金钱攻下军队，然后用枪制造威胁，推翻他名不正言不顺的暴政，在安德鲁的里应外合下，简单得令人吃惊。  
直到坐在议政厅里，塞拉所过去的位置上，杰克仍旧有种不真实感。  
旁边的大卫挂上电话，告诉他：“主教答应出席典礼上为你加冕。”  
杰克仰头看向大卫：“上帝真的选择我了吗？”  
大卫在他身边坐下，伸手覆盖住他的手，杰克翻手收拢手指，变成一个十指交握的姿势，然后大卫说：“你会听到他的声音。”

典礼的那天气氛很好，天气晴朗，蓝天里白云连绵铺开，正午也不会显得阳光刺目。  
主教将金叶子的王冠戴在杰克的头上，那个刹那，连绵的白云散开，穿透落地玻璃窗，一束淡淡的光落在杰克身上，笼罩住他，并不显眼，却确实存在，王冠因此熠熠生辉。  
直播画面忠实地传达了这一刻，外面寂静无声了一瞬间，然后冲天的欢呼响了起来，整个夏伊洛几乎在震动。  
议政厅里所有人都忍不住面露笑容或者惊叹，只有杰克，慢慢地抬起头，看向或许是上帝所在的地方。  
典礼之后，新王需要接受民众致意和演讲，杰克却一个人呆在休息室，让人别打扰他。  
这种命令的唯一例外者只有大卫，大卫听完安全问题的汇报，才听侍从说了这道命令，他去找杰克，并不敲门，推门而入：“杰克。”  
杰克头戴王冠，靠在扶手椅中，头也不抬地说：“大卫，你是对的，它来了，上帝的话。”  
他是刚刚加冕的新王，却在偌大的房间中独自一人，声音轻飘飘的：“那道光，你看到了吗？”  
大卫从来没有怀疑过这一点：“是的，我看到了，我在那儿。”  
杰克终于看向大卫：“那是因为你。因为你选择了我。”  
大卫刚想说什么，杰克提高了一点音量说：“过来这儿，大卫。”  
大卫走过去，杰克直起身体，“我发誓与你共享一切我所拥有，包括这个。”他摘下头上的王冠，戴在大卫头上。  
杰克靠回到椅子中，仰头欣赏：“你头发的颜色更衬它。”  
“但我不想要这个，”大卫取下王冠，捧在手中，保持俯身的姿势，专注地看着杰克：“整个世上我只想要一件东西。”  
杰克轻声说：“告诉我。”  
大卫凝视杰克：“你的爱。”  
杰克迎着他的目光：“它是你的。”  
大卫微笑：“我将珍爱它，直到生命终结。”

金叶子交织的王冠被安放回年轻的新王的发上，杰克微垂着眼眸，任大卫为自己加冕，突然低声说：“在你出现之前，我怀疑自己还能不能把爱给一个人。”  
大卫不喜欢杰克总用恶意揣测他自己，提醒道：“约瑟夫。”  
杰克仰起脸：“你夺走了我的心。”  
大卫下意识说：“对不起……”  
杰克立刻打断：“不，我不是这个意思，那不关你的事，是我父亲。”  
他手肘撑着膝盖，双手交叉抵住嘴唇：“他告诉我如果我想成为国王，就不能再像过去那样，所以我离开了他，然后让自己变得冷漠、冷酷，然后你告诉我那是错的，你让我变得更好。”  
杰克失神地说：“如果不是你，我会成为我父亲那样……比我父亲还糟糕的人，你让我更接近上帝。”  
大卫温柔回应道：“那也是你对我做的。”  
杰克失笑：“我们的互相吹捧就这么结束吧。”  
他站起来，意气风发重新回到他身上，“我们该出去接受民众致意了。”  
大卫敏锐地察觉到：“等等，我们……？”  
杰克看向他：“此时此刻，你也愿意站在我身边吗？”  
大卫怔怔地看着他，心绪翻涌：“你想……”  
杰克从容地说：“我想告诉全世界。”  
大卫立刻考虑到最大的障碍：“可是……继承人……？”  
杰克不在意地一歪头：“交给我姐姐吧，她才是女人，生孩子是她的事情。”  
大卫吃惊道：“米歇尔？她不是发誓——”  
杰克挑起唇角：“因为她还没遇到个像你一样的男人，上帝不会只眷顾我吧。”  
大卫坚持问：“也许上帝眷顾她的方式就是让她维持誓言呢？”  
杰克赞赏地点点头，“好问题，”他轻快地说，“那我们去领养一个吧，一个孩子有我头发的颜色和你眼睛的颜色。”  
大卫纠正道：“我们眼睛的颜色一样，杰克。”  
杰克一挑眉：“哦……真的，我吻过它那么多次，怎么从来没发现？”  
大卫满脸一本正经，眼睛的神色却非常柔和：“或许因为你的视线停在我唇上。”  
杰克拖长声音：“你真是坏啊。”  
大卫笑起来：“及不上你，陛下。”  
他们互相揽着对方的肩膀，走向房间之外，然后手臂落下，手指碰触，互相握住，那是个不容错认的的姿态。  
双手交握，肩并着肩，他们迈上欢呼阵阵的露台，一起面对整个世界。

 

于2014.05.14


End file.
